Hermione's Adventure (porn!)
by theamazingkat
Summary: Did you ever wonder what actually happened when Hermione and Ginny shared a tent at the Quidditch World Cup final?


Hermione's Adventure

It was the evening of August the 21st 1994, the night before the great Quidditch World Cup final match. Hermione was lying on her bed in the small tent she shared with Ron's sister Ginny and studied.

Of course she brought her books to the great sport event, she would never go anywhere without them. Even if she already finished all the homework she had over the holidays, (actually, she did all assignment three times, just to be safe) she felt unprepared for her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"The Girding Potion contains Fairy Wings, Flying Seahorses, Doxy Eggs, and… and… oh fuck, I just can't remember that shit!"

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked at her door. "Are you okay?"

"Everything's all right!" Hermione said while fighting with tears. "I just, I just think that… oh nevermind…"

"You can tell me if you have a problem. Is it because of Ron?" The ginger girl slowly entered the room and sat down next to Hermione.

"Because of Ron? Why?

"Oh, I just thought that… whatever just tell me what's wrong…"

"It is so embarrassing… I just can't get that potion formula…"

Ginny wasn't even listening. She was absolutely not interested in Hermione's problems. The only thing that mattered for the redhead was that she shared one tent with her, far away from anyone who could annoy them, or see them, or her them… She had waited years for an opportunity like this.

While Hermione was whining about the hard work, Ginny started hugging her, very subtle at first. Hermione war crying on her shoulder and made Ginny's Hair wet with tears and snot.

And not only Ginny's Hair became wet…

The ginger girl kissed Hermione's forehead until she stopped crying.

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up, that's what every good fried should do" And with these words she pressed her lips on the surprised girl's.

"Just enjoy it!" Ginny exposed Hermione's breasts with her shaking hands. Even if she was unsure about the whole situation, Ginny's hands felt magical on Hermione's skin. The Ginger started massaging her back.

"Don't tell me you don't like this!" she said and opened her bra. "Oh my god, Hermione, you have such perfect boobs!" She started kissing her nipples "So perfect!"

It was an overwhelming experience for the shy, nerdy girl. All her life she thought that she would never find someone who would love her, she even feared she would die as a virgin. And now _that_! She decided to enjoy her first lesbian sex adventure, or better: her first time at all.

"Wait, now it's my turn!" Hermione gently pushed Ginny, who already sounded as if she was close to cuming, away and opened her pants.

"Holy shit, are you hiding a rotten bass down here?" The smell of Ginny's vagina was hard to ignore, but Hermione wanted to please her anyways. She pulled her shirt up and started kissing her pale belly.

With Ginny, she could try out what she had always dreamed about. With her tongue, Hermione drew flowers and hearts while she lowly worked her way down to Ginny's clitoris. The taste was the best taste Hermione had ever tasted. Nothing, no pumpkin juice, not Molly Weasley's homemade Hash browns, not even Dragon Milk Cheese was even close to Ginny's taste.

Hermione's tongue was deep in Ginny while her hands were rubbing her own clitoris. Ginny was moaning too loud for her to not get turned on and wet. It didn't need long for Ginny to come.

"Thank you, oh, thank you so much! I knew you would enjoy it!" Now Ginny would please Hermione.

The girls kissed and hugged each other while Ginny's hand slid up and down in Hermione's vagina. The brown-haired girl had a lot of experience with dildos, but she had tried a lot of different things. Flashlights, French bread, her broomstick, zucchini… there was nothing that she hadn't tried out yet. Her slit was so stretchable; she could fit in a bowling ball!

Ginny's whole hand was in her, almost to the elbow, and because Ginny had two hands, she started to fist her anal. That was something completely new for Hermione, she had never had the idea to stick her toys into her asshole. Unfortunately, she didn't poop recently, so Ginny's hands were full of shit.

Hermione was moaning loud, very loud. Even if their tent was a few yards away from the boy's, they could hear everything. Everything.

"Someone owes me 10 Sickles!" Fred said to Ron.

When Hermione finally came, she had the most overwhelming orgasm of her life. She felt like she was flying over the hills around Hogwarts, like she was totally drunk of Knotgrass Mead, like she was eating the world's most awesome chocolate cake, all at one and ten times better.

With a loud "Plopp" sound, Ginny's Hand slid out of Hermione's butthole. The hand was completely covered in brown and slimy shit. Hermione, still high because of her orgasm, put Ginny's hand to her mouth and licked the mushy slobber.

"Oh my god, this tastes so good" she said and started sucking on Ginny's fingers. The redheaded girl was so turned on by the completely naked Hermione sucking her fingers.

When her hands were clean, and Hermione's face dirty, Hermione started to lick Ginny's butt. She pressed her whole tongue in that dirty, sewage-smelling butthole.

In the other tent, Harry couldn't sleep at all. What guy could sleep when two super-hot lesbians have noisy sex just a few yards away? He already masturbated for the third time, but not even that was enough, so he decided to come over and have fun with the wild lesbians.

When Harry opened the door to Hermione's bedroom, her arm was in Ginny's butt to the elbow and Ginny was eating her again. The girls were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice the boy.

Harry was completely naked. His penis was still erected and he was still horny. Very horny. The Lesbians were so busy with each other that they didn't even know Harry was there until he started touching Ginny's breasts.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione covered herself with the blanket.

"You are a nasty asshole! Get out of here!" Ginny didn't even care that she was naked, she jumped off the bed and hit Harry with her weak little girl fists.

"Ah, I see you like it rough…" Ginny's weak little girl fists hurt, but Harry was too fascinated by her naked body to care about the pain.

Hermione grabbed her wand. "Stupefy!"

Harry stunned and fell down.

"So what are we doing now?" Ginny took Hermione's hands and looked into her eyes. Hermione didn't answer, not with words. Instead, she kissed Ginny. Very gently, soft, and slowly, not wild and hungry like before. It didn't need long until they landed on the bed again. It was several hours until dawn; they had enough time to enjoy their time together.

Harry, on the floor, enjoyed his time, too. He couldn't move, but at least he could watch and listen from very close…


End file.
